1.Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to gift cards and more specifically to gift cards that are redeemable without use of a physical gift card, gift certificate, or electronic gift code but rather via the use of a gift card recipients' existing credit/debit card or credit/debit card number according to an established policy.
2.Introduction
Gift cards have been used for many years as a mechanism for individuals to give a certain amount of money to a recipient. One example platform that illustrates the current variety of available gift cards is Amazon.com. At the Amazon.com website, a gift card link sends a giver of a gift card to a mechanism in which the giver can purchase gift cards in a variety of forms. Examples include personalized physical gift cards that a giver can print and/or have mailed to a recipient. Amazon.com provides email gift cards in which the giver enters an amount and a quantity and recipient email address with a message. The redemption process is only through Amazon.com or its affiliated website www.endless.com and the website deducts purchases from the gift card balance. They explain that they will place any unused balance in the recipient's gift card account when redeemed. They expressly state that such gift cards cannot be reloaded, resold, transferred for value, redeemed for cash, or applied to any other account, except to the extent required by law. In some cases, even email gift cards from Amazon.com require various steps in order to redeem the gift cards. Amazon.com sends the recipient an email that requires the recipient to click on a link to a principal gift card. In some cases, Amazon.com sends a long gift code to the recipient that the recipient must input in a special gift code field when making a purchase. These long codes can be difficult to enter accurately because they are alphanumeric. Other problems can arise when using any kind of link or code or requiring the user to perform any additional steps to redeem the gift card.
Amazon.com also offers a variety of gift cards from resellers such as Home Depot, Applebee's, P.F. Chang's, and so forth. These physical gift cards are mailed to the recipient and are for a specific amount. Similar gift cards can be printed on a printer for similar use. However, a number of problems exist with these different approaches to gift cards. For example, consider the case when a physical gift card for a restaurant such as P.F. Chang's for $50 is given and the recipient only spends $40 at P.F. Chang's. No easy mechanism exists for the recipient to know how much money is left on a particular gift card. Over time throughout the country millions of dollars are left unused due to this excess money associated with gift cards. Additionally, money is left unused when the recipient fails to keep track of gift cards or throws them away.
As noted in the Nov. 19, 2010, New York Times article “The More Convenient Gift Card”, found at http://bucks.blogs.nytimes.com/2010/11/19/the-more-convenient-gift-card/, many solutions are being proposed for making “gift cards easier and more convenient to use”, including an iPhone based alternative to manage gift cards. However, the iPhone application requires recipients to upload their gift cards by entering their gift card numbers such that retailers can use the bar codes as shown on the iPhone. The problem of users losing track of gift cards still exists. The article ends with the question “How do you make gift cards more convenient, so you don't forget to use them or don't lose track of them?” This article succinctly summarizes the current state of the art. The current approaches and improvements to gift cards are helpful and make gift cards somewhat easier, but still require complicated steps. Current approaches do not solve the fundamental problem of the recipient forgetting to use a gift card or losing track of a gift card. A solution is required.